


Home Sweet Home

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Day 1: Warm, Day 2: Kotatsu, Eren and Levi are fucking under a kotatsu, Ereri winter weekend 2016, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, that's all i swear, this is pure pwp smut with a fluffy end, those two days are combined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Since it’s winter and freezing cold outside, Levi and Eren stay at home and keep themselves warm under a kotatsu.Oh, and having sex keeps one’s body really warm, by the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Ereri Winter Weekend 2016! As always, I wasn't able to keep this short so instead of a drabble, have a one-shot ^^

The living room was dimly lit, only the fireplace was a source of light, but to be quite frank it was perfect like that. The flickering fire and the cracking wood spawned a romantic atmosphere as the scent of the decorated and blinking Christmas tree and cinnamon painted the air sweet. Two cups of tea were set on the kotatsu; still half-full while transparent damp rose high and dissipated in the air.

The noticable thing, though, was the fact that the liquid was quivering under a constant rhythm, even if it was only very lightly.

One side of the kotatsu had its thick, orange with red dots patterned blanket pushed up – placed over the back of someone – and underneath there were Levi and Eren, laying on top of each other.

Naked. _Fucking._

Eren’s dick was pushed into Levi’s stretched and wet hole, the heat of lust both of them had been embraced with kept them awake and warm.

“Mmh,” Levi mewled, one hand fisting the camel-coloured, fringed carpet which felt so soft when laying a hand on it. Eren responded with a hard and clean thrust, sending Levi close to heaven once again.

He had lost counts on how many times Eren’s thick cock (which had been salivated and prepared well by Levi’s mouth and tongue) had already slammed into him, each time it gave his body more pleasure than the previous one. Although his prostate was abused to the brink by Eren’s tip of his dick that seemed to have a radar to locate Levi’s most sensitive spot and make sure that it was fucked thoroughly, Levi hadn’t come yet. Not even once. Despite of the enormous lust he was gifted with, the whole time Eren had made sure to keep Levi unfinished. He was rough, wild, bestial, feisty, yes, _vicious_. But despite of all that Eren wanted to see Levi beg under him and fall apart more.

How many times was he given the opportunity to see his precious, small, raven, grumpy lover wrecked like this; moaning and calling out his name in a mantra.

Both of them were adults and had work beside their private lives, so there had never been too much free time for both of them to enjoy it to the fullest while spending it together. But now that it was Christmas holidays, they had three days off at the least and they had sworn to each other that they wouldn’t waste any second of it.

Though it was a mystery to either of them how a make-out session on the sofa (that had followed after a romantic dinner and tea) had turned to a rough fuck under the kotatsu.

The kotatsu was a gift from Eren’s mother Carla who didn’t need it anymore and since she thought that it was a waste to throw it away, for it was no more than three years old, she gave it to her son. The furniture was an extra that stood out noticibly when someone were to enter the living room, but the nostalogic touch it had gave it a fancy trait. And it really kept ones legs under it warm. Or a whole body. Especially a naked one – oh, even two bodies pressed onto each other – and on top of that it felt positively weird to do such a naughty thing and still feel this warm when it was snowing heavily outside, cold air trying to sneak inside.

Layers and layers of white snow were covering the outside world while hot sweat was rolling down Eren’s temple as he slammed into Levi again.

Another moan was drawn out of Levi’s mouth and his eyes parted wider as his upper body rutted forward. “Damn, Levi. It feels _heavenly amazing_ to be this close to you after a long time. Your greedy ass is sucking me in perfectly, can you feel your hole engulfing my cock smoothly? You don’t feel any pain, do you?”

“For fucking’s sake,” Levi growled between gritted teeth, cheeks blossoming a red colour, “Don’t say those embarrassing things! Just fuck me. You aren’t the only one who missed this—Ah!” His mouth tore open unexpectedly and saliva dripped down the tip of his plumb tongue (swollen from all the sucking) after a firm thrust coming from Eren who wore a light scowl now, dissatisfied with Levi’s answer.

“You should have answered my questions. At least my last one. Are you in pain?”

Levi shook his head silently, forehead pressed down onto the carpet as his elbows supported his upper body somehow. Well not really, they had gone weak the moment Eren had turned him onto his stomach, lift his ass high and penetrated him. Funny thing was that due to his arms having failed at doing its job, his nipples had been rubbed against the carpet everytime his body was pushed back and forth. But damn did it feel good. His pink buds were probably reddened and sore from the sweet little pain the rubbing had caused, but Levi didn’t give a fuck. It had made him feel good, and only that mattered. As a result of the first few poundings, the strength in his arms had vanished like powder very fast, but in return his lower regions were awakened from what felt like a long sleep. His more than eager dick as well as his hormones were going crazy, the first one oozing and urging for release as the latter speeded through Levi’s veins and nourished his senses and everything else with untamed and self-indulgent lust, reducing him to a needy, submissive man whose mind was occupied with only one thought.

Eren. Eren. Eren. _Fuck, Eren!_

“That’s good to know.” Eren’s voice was close to Levi’s ear now, raspy and seductively low, lips grazing his earlobe. Before, his emerald eyes had admired all the love bites and hickeys in shades of red and purple and pink that Eren had planted on Levi’s pale and porcelain-like skin; neck, shoulder, back and even his ass. Also, there were red marks from where his fingers had held him tight as he had been pounding into his lover’s ass, all the while taking in every pretty sound Levi was filling the room with. “You always have to tell me whenever you feel pain or discomfort, okay? I need to know because I don’t want to hurt you.” Eren threaded his fingers into Levi’s hair and pulled it back when he said it. Gently tugging it, to be quite exact.

Levi huffed, amused. “Heh. I’m not a fragile doll.”

“But you’re my precious one and everything. I have to treat you well.” Eren’s words were muffled, for his mouth was nuzzling Levi’s throat.

Levi licked his bottom lip once. “You’re never hurting me. Go as hard on me as you want. I'm asking you to.”

Warm cheek on warm cheek, Eren had slowed down his speed at bit, as if he intended to do the exact opposite of what Levi had asked for.

“Oi, don’t leave me like that. I’m ‘bout to come.”

“Not yet, okay? I want to enjoy it more with you. Let’s enjoy this to the fullest.” And then his hand wrapped around Levi’s wet length, pumping it with increasing pace and at the same time the hold around it squeezed tighter.

“Shit…” Levi cursed lowly the moment Eren’s skilled fingers had touched him, keeping the sexual tension high, but didn’t allow him to climax yet. “Oh, damn. Fuck, Eren, please…”

Eren released a few groans, closed his eyes and yanked his head back as he picked up his speed again, fucking Levi senselessly and so did his hand with Levi’s cock that was coated with a mass of pre-cum by now. The wanton moans erupting from Levi and Eren’s mouths, the sound of skin slapping on skin and the slippery noise from beneath Eren’s pumping hand mixed together and seethed the living room with a vibe of hot sex in a cold winter night.

Eren came first with a loud cry, calling out Levi’s name and while he did so his fingers clasped into Levi’s hips one last time, holding his beloved one as close as possible when he released his shot inside him.

Levi clenched around Eren’s dick as he came seconds after, biting his lips a bit too hard in overwhelming bliss before they opened and a groan was pushed out. His arms shifted forward and stretched, chest heaving up and eyes rolling back until the shuddering and afterglow had slowed down. “So good…”

“Mm, yea.” Eren hummed lovingly, pulled out slowly and lay Levi down onto his back carefully before he opted for cleaning up a bit, so that they wouldn’t have to lay on a little puddle of cum. Then, he joined Levi under the kotatsu, only their bottom halves were hidden under it. But Eren used the blanket that stuck between the bottom shelf and the table on top to drape it over Levi’s and his body, up to their shoulders.

Laying on their sides and looking into the other person’s eyes, they listened to the silence and soon a smile ghosted over Eren’s lips. He blinked slowly, couldn’t get enough of Levi’s appearance; he looked so beautiful when naked. He didn't mean it in a sexual way. It was more the fact that Levi let his usual steel-resistent guard down willingly in front of him and his eyes would also grow softer whenever Eren was staring into them. His white skin was tattered with red circles and marks, a sign of wild but honest love. To Eren, those marks weren’t simply a sign of possession or an act that had no deeper meaning to it. Eren did this because Levi let him. He let him because he was the only one so close to him that he was allowed to do that to him. His dear beloved one who fulfilled Levi and brightened his life day in and day out; no matter how stressful everything would be.

Too bad that they were busy men and couldn’t share many of those moments where they were so in love and could forget everything around them. But when they had those little times – like today – they’d make sure to savour their togetherness. Nothing and no one could disturb them in their own little world they’d build around them and stay in for as long as possible; immerging in affection and glee.

Eren opened his eyes again and saw how Levi had one arm hooked under his head now, giving him a faint smirk. Eren didn’t say anything and gawked instead to which Levi creased his brows after time had passed and nothing was said. “What?”

Smiling brightly in response, Eren raised an arm and reached for Levi’s cheek that felt warm under his fingers. “Nothing. I’m just so in love with you, you know.”

Levi was for sure the one who didn’t say those words all too often to him, but Eren knew that Levi felt the same. He didn’t have to hear it to be aware of that.

“Love you, too.” Levi said, averting his gaze and it seemed that he was flustered. Well, today was one of those lucky days where Eren would get to hear those words of love from him.

Being so amused of Levi’s cute side (no one was allowed to know that he had something like that, though!), Eren couldn’t do else than to release a relieving laughter. He heard how Levi clicked his tongue, and to cheer him up, Eren scooted closer to him and peppered his neck with soft kisses. As he did so, his hands travelled around and caressed Levi’s skin and eventually he wound his arms around Levi's waist.

“Ew. Gross.” Levi joked mockingly and shifted his neck away from Eren’s lips. He couldn’t hold back a cocky smirk and raised one perfect brow when he went on, “What are you? Gay?”

Eren pouted to this, softly scowling as he narrowed his eyes down slightly. “Levi, I had my dick inside you not so long ago. This _is_ gay, for your information.”

Now it was Levi’s turn giggling, and Eren felt as though he was experiencing pure bliss. He smiled in content as he let this music-like voice dwell in his ears and echo in his head.

“Okay, you’re right. You just fucked me really hard. That’s indeed a bit gay.”

Scoffing, Eren pulled his raven lover to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Levi complied right away and they were greeted by their own little world yet again. When they parted, their heads didn’t distance much from each other. Bangs covering Levi’s eyes almost completely, he set his eyes on Eren’s full and wet lips and watched them move. “Let’s sleep here under the kotatsu tonight.”

Levi nodded absentmindedly, snuggling against Eren’s tanned chest and the brunet embraced him tenderly, holding him dearly in his arms as they became mediums of the silence.

“Wait!” Eren yelled minutes later all of a sudden, tearing Levi apart from his half-slumber, making him startle lightly.

“What is it now?” he grumbled.

Instead of answering, he was confronted with coldness because Eren’s warm body had moved away from him, actually his whole body was up and in a matter of seconds he was gone completely, disappeared to one of their rooms.

Not much later he heard Eren’s foot steps and his voice that repeated one word over and over again, approaching Levi. “Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. Ugh, it’s so cold when running naked to the bedroom.”

“You don’t say.” was Levi’s comment as he rubbed one eye. He opened both of his eyes when a hand slipped under his head and lifted it up, placing something soft and cushy under it. It was now that he realized that Eren had walked off just now to pick up two big pillows for both of them. “You’ll sleep more comfortable with a pillow under your head.”

Eren’s caring side was something Levi adored so much about him and as a sign of gratitude he pecked his lips and muttered a ‘Thank you’ when Eren was still busy climbing under the kotatsu again and aligning his pillow. He beamed a smile at him as reply, opening his arms to get Levi back close to him.

Heads nuzzling into each other’s necks, a few shifting here, a few blanket rustling there and then they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, embraced with warmth, while cold air was wafting and snowflakes were falling down outside.

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time I wrote about bottom!Levi wow haha
> 
> So? How was it? Not my best writing but hey, this wasn't supposed to be taken really seriously anyway.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. My username is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
